Firebloom
Description Firebloom is a young pegasus with a somewhat split personality. Cheerful and friendly, but also adventurous and spiritual. Alone great part of his life and being a very social pony by nature, he now likes to spend as much time as possible in company, perhaps to compensate for his solitary years. He is also very protective of his friends, and doesn't think twice to put himself in danger for the sake of others. Physical Appearance Firebloom is a young pegasus at essence, with all the typical characteristics that it implies. He has a white body with a long, two-tone red mane and tail, both very long and straight. His cutie mark, using the same tones of red. His most unique feature are definitely his eyes. With gray irises, inherent to his family bloodline, and a somewhat cat-like shape, complete with thin pupils and all, very unique to himself. Personality A pony of multiple facets if there ever was one, Firebloom’s personality can change drastically depending on the situation. Normally he shows himself as friendly and curious, perhaps a bit crazy, and seemingly ignorant of those silly social rules like “personal space” or “a proper introduction”. On a more serious tone, his guardian side surfaces. He is extremely protective of his loved ones, often jumping in the middle of them and peril. It can get out of hand sometimes, as he might see anything unknown as a threat when his friends are in play. Finally there is the side of him no one knows. The side that was his only one for so many solitary years, wandering the world, looking for a new place to call home. Adventurous, wild and even spiritual. Every now and then he likes to go away from everything and everyone, find a little secluded spot in the middle of nature, and simply be. He decides to only feel; the wind, the ground, the sounds of nature. The flowing water of a small river nearby. The clouds, the stars, the sun and the moon. All combined into a beautiful melody of harmony. As he stares blankly into the sky, he becomes one with it all. Special Talent A blessing and a curse, as the saying goes. Firebloom's most unique trait is responsible for both his cutie mark and the most horrible event of his life. He has a natural affinity with fire, being able to control it to some extent. To what degree depends on his state of mind. Of course, that alone wouldn't have caused him any troubles more than maybe giving him a hard time figuring out his talent. No, much to his despair Firebloom's hooves have as much igneous power as the rest of his body. This means that, given the right amount of force, and stricken against a solid enough surface, a spark occurs. A spark that might, or might not, set the nearest flammable thing in flames, go figure. It is a rare occurrence, for several conditions have to be met, but he is not willing to take any chances.